Roller conveyors typically include a plurality of rollers mounted along and between a pair of opposite sidewalls of the conveyor. The rollers may be divided into zones, each of which may include a powered or driven or motorized roller and a plurality of idler or slave rollers interconnected to the powered roller. The rollers may be interconnected via a plurality of O-rings or bands which are wrapped around a pair of adjacent rollers. Because each idler roller may thus be connected to the powered roller via one or more bands, when the powered roller is deactivated and rotation stopped, the rotation of the connected slave rollers is also stopped via the O-rings. Packages or articles on the rollers thus cannot coast to a stop on the conveying surface. This substantially limits the ability of the conveyor to move the packages closer together while accumulating the packages at the zones of the conveyor. Also, starting and stopping of the rollers may cause slippage of the O-rings on the rollers, which may further lead to wear and eventual failure of the O-rings.